


More than a feeling

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a silly plan which involves his brother and Cas. The three of them were peacefully watching "Breaking Bad" when Sam asks Dean his iPod. What Dean doesn't know is that this might lead into some "revelations" between the hunter and Cas.</p><p>-My summaries suck so much, I apologize-</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, hi again. My summaries are awful and probably my grammar and spelling too, I'm sorry, I try my best :c
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it!

**More than a feeling**

Sam, Dean and Cas were sitting in the couch watching "Breaking Bad". Sam was not paying a lot of attention to the show, he had already watched the series, and so had Dean, but Cas hadn't so the brothers thought it would be nice to watch it once more with the angel (clearly, it was Dean's idea).

 

"Hey, Dean, can I use your iPod?" – Sam asked.

 

"What's up with yours?"

 

"Oh, I forgot to charge it last night, I plugged it not long ago."

 

"Well then Sammy, don't be a bitch and go get it." – Dean replied, clearly annoyed.

 

"Dean come on! You're not even using it! Just let me use it for a while."

 

"Fine, but better stop interrupting." – Dean happened to have his arm around Cas. Sam noticed that the reason why his brother might seemed so annoyed was because he had to move it to for like, 10 seconds to reach the iPod.

 

"Thanks."

 

"Yeah, just shut up." – Dean said placing his arm once again around Cas.

 

Sam hadn't run out of charge, he just had a funny plan, or at least funny for him.

 

 

 

After 2 episodes of "Breaking Bad", Sam finally decided it was time to proceed with his plan. He had done what he had to do with Dean's iPod.

 

"Sam, where are you going?" – Dean asked.

 

"I'm gonna check on my iPod and probably stay on my bedroom."

 

Dean didn't reply (or notice his brother still had his iPod) so Sam walked away. A few minutes later, he spied on Dean and Cas and saw them talking and laughing. That was it, the perfect moment: Dean was doing something with Cas's hair and the angel was just staring at him, intrigued.

 

"Dean, are we going to keep watching 'Breaking Bad' or not?"

 

"Sorry, yeah, let's keep doing that." – Dean said and stopped playing with Cas's hair.

 

"Can I put my head on your lap? I think I'd be more comfortable."

 

"Yeah, I guess you can do that."

 

"Thank you Dean." – And Cas did it. He smiled at Dean, who later smiled back. – "You can keep playing with my hair, if you want. I like it, it feels good."

 

Dean was slightly shocked, he didn't expect that to happen, but he was glad it had. Sam could wait no longer; he put the song on Dean's iPod, and hid.

 

"What the- Sammy, where are you?!" – Dean yelled vainly.

 

Sam didn't show up, and the older Winchester didn't get up. There was no point, the song was playing and he was alone with Cas. It was as if both of them had thought the same, because Cas raised enough to feel the touch of Dean's lips. Either of them said a word, the moment was actually glorious, just the hunter and his angel making out while Boston's "More than a feeling" was playing in the background and Heisenberg's face was on their TV.

 

Meanwhile, Sam took a pic or two; maybe he also cried a little, but at least it had all been worth it. His plan had worked and he was having the time of his life. He wished they lasted more time in their make out session because he had made a playlist on Dean's iPod long enough to last an hour or two, and the next song was "All out of love" by Air Supply and Sam wanted to see the look on Dean's face when he heard it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why that song reminds me of Destiel... it just does it


End file.
